guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive12
}} }} }} first post. having a good night? --Shadowcrest 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :VERRRY!! >:)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just a thought, but would it help to block all ip edits for an hour or so during these attacks? Lord Belar 02:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::We'd potentially be blocking good IPs too, which is half of our useful contributions. No.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't mean for any long period of time, but just during periods of heavy anon vandalizing. Lord Belar 02:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, I'll deal with them individually. It would be easier to pick them out if you could put ban tags on their page so I know who the sockpuppets are.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Which, unfortunately, seems to be almost every night recently. --Shadowcrest 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I'm heading out, night all. Glad tonight's BS is over and done with. --Shadowcrest 03:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Gigathrash Gigathrash was not unbanned properly. Could you fix that when you get a chance?--Carmine 03:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::He PMed me in-game saying that he was banned for a short time for NPA, and someone had unbanned him, but it was glitched. He's under the impression that the ban should be removed... You yourself posted on his talk page saying "you did your time". Either way, you should let him know the duration of his ban if you're not unbanning him, neh?--Carmine 03:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::WTF? Not my fault, I unbanned him perfectly fine, look here!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, nobody said it's your fault. Just sayin' he still can't edit pages...--Carmine 03:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Crap? I don't know how to handle this, I've never been in this situation before!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Too much pressure! /suicide --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::/slitwrist-- (Talk) ( ) 04:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The time stamp in for the ban and the ban removal are identical - and I can see in the where his IP was also banned. It may be some sort of odd glitch caused by the same timestamp on both - or it may be the auto-block on the IP (which will expire on its own after a day or two). Try reinstating a temporary ban, wait a minute or two, then try to remove it again - that may resolve it. If not, it should fix on its own eventually. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait - I lost my mind for a moment. If it is the auto-IP ban ... then an active admin should be able to look in the IP Block list (linked in my above post), and remove that block as well. More than likely, that's the cause. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm unbanned now! =D-- igathrashTalk^ 01:16, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hai2u Hai! :] --Mr Ex Vandal 18:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow. You really don't know when to quit. --Shadowcrest 19:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Ex Vandal, your attempt to defame my reputation has failed, as most, if not all, members here will still back me against a vandal that doesn't like me.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, Marco, I managed to scam my way into getting a reason to ban him. Check near the bottom of his talk page. Have fun with that! --Gimmethegepgun 22:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nope, no banning. Atleast not yet. -- (gem / talk) 22:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Pfft. It's very obvious that when he asked me that it was so he could use it against me if I said yes. He even says afterwards that it's cause he hates them --Gimmethegepgun 22:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) aw man.. I missed all the fun.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :What fun? --Gimmethegepgun 22:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::That vandal guy.. or is he still unbanned? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:32, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::He's still unbanned, Gem just refused the ban on that guy's talk page (for reasons unknown) --Gimmethegepgun 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::And I screwed up trying to get that too, should've answered "yes" when he asked me and gotten a clear break of policy --Gimmethegepgun 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Its cause gem knows him IRL, which is technically making her vote bias, and void.. So the ban should stand. I know politics almost as well as i know the policies of Gwiki (well) -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I dunno if I know him irl. I want to know before you guys do anything stupid. :P And I still stand behind my lsat nights unbanning which was done before he put the comment on his user page. -- (gem / talk) 22:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough, but may i ask.. what reasoning did you have for the unban? though as far as i can see, he was provoking marco, but he had done nothing to directly break the GW:NPA -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::He didn't break a policy so htat's one reason. The improtant reason was that he was far less disturbing when he was unsing the account instead of the millions of IPs, which he started to use again once he was blocked. Unblocking him helped the wiki more. -- (gem / talk) 22:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thats true, but we cant let him think he can get away un punished.. or other people will start breaking the rules and use ip accounts.. One inspires many. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ifit gets to that we can block AOL etc. -- (gem / talk) 22:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You block aol you block me =/ -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you have to use it? -- (gem / talk) 22:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::They're my internet service provider.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::lol, AOL is the IE of internet providers --Gimmethegepgun 23:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And btw leave Gem out of this, I don't know him IRL. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah, we've figured. You're quite clever by the looks of you, as you've managed to insult people and patronise them without breaking the GW:NPA. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm flattered. I wasn0t insulting people btw :( --Mr Ex Vandal 23:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, now that everyone is reading this page, I'll say this. If Mr Ex behaves according to policy then he'll stay unbanned (I'll keep eye on the block list :) ) but any personal attacks etc will warrant a ban. -- (gem / talk) 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Still no revert GWW page: No one likes goonies! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it cause there's nothing else to do --Gimmethegepgun 04:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::=(] horrible person! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Damn, I reverted it but it got reverted back :P Aberrant is too noble --Macros 04:58, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Missed all the fun Too bad, Marco missed all the fun tonight. Nothing like a good revert competition. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :well, if I was there, there wouldn't be as much to revert!-- (Talk) ( ) 04:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::True. Hmmm, i wonder if Gep or I got more reverts... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::LOLL! -- (Talk) ( ) 04:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a "Weapons of the trade" icon/avatar/thing with a ban hammer, a ban stick and whatever else would be more appropriate :P Jennalee 07:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't getting enough competition from: 1. The vandal 2. The reverters 3. My comp going slow cause I'm downloading a 1.3 GB file. Was still getting half of them or so despite that :/ It wasn't as fun as it should've been :( --Gimmethegepgun 04:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::And it took me forever to load up that statement too :/ --Gimmethegepgun 04:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tallied up (boooooored) and the score is: ::::*Me: 17 ::::*Gep:13 ::::*Mr Ex Vandal: 6 ::::*Blue.rellik: 1 :::: [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I REALLY want to put that ban gun onto the ban template... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Like I said, I'm downloading 1.3 gigs from XFire (CoD4 Demo), so I was a bit slower than normal --Gimmethegepgun 04:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Plus I had a head start. You came in after he'd started. Good game. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:34, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, Marco's put the ban gun image on one of his skills --Gimmethegepgun 04:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) IRONY! Tonights vandal had the same excuse as that skill's vandal ("It was my brother"). Lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, not exactly. But still. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, except we now know he (the one from the skill) was telling the truth (it's RT!) --Gimmethegepgun 04:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:41, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, anyway, it was fun, but I'm tired. Night all (probably end up being back in about 2 hours if I absorbed Skuld correctly) --Gimmethegepgun 04:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ditto. Entrea Out. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry.. .. For annoying you on the talkpage, but i have to try to enforce the policies.. Well actually i dont, but i want to, since i like people to follow the rules.. Except at school.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I NOMINATE WARWICK FOR ADMIN. *CROWD STARTS CHANTING* WARWICK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Your joking right? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:21, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Mebbe I am, mebbe I'm not. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::You've been here for about two months. No offense, don't think you've been here quite long enough yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah i know. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC)